Episode 55
55- 8 Sides to a Square Sept 13, 2011 Runtime 1:08:23 Krystian hosts with Shepard and Nahxela joining the hunt. Our hunters play Monster Hunter Portable 3 and the HD version in this episode. (It looks nicer to me.) 'Topics of Discussion' Welcome to the return of Krystian podcast. Shepard’s review of MHP3 HD is that it exists. The hunters discuss the graphics. Krystian got to try out a PS Vita, he really liked it. Rampant speculation of what will be announced at Tokyo Game Show 2011 occurs, mostly Vita will get MH.(hindsight and all) The fourth quest is a challenge to KO a monster with long sword slaps. It’s done pretty quickly. OPERATION Cherry Blossom. Krystian was playing MHFU on the French beaches. Viewer questions are answered. Would you name your kid Cha-Cha, Shepard? Shepard says there is a chance. Is there a chronological time frame to the MH games? Shepard thinks it’s all taking place in one world, vastly geographically separated, so they are not really different times so much, but different areas. If you give your cat an elemental attack skill and an elemental weapon do they cancel one out? Shepard thinks it works like bows. How nice is Nahxela’s hair? If it were legal to make coats from him, he’d be extinct. It’s like God’s hair. Our hunters conclude with talk about future podcasts. 'Quests performed/Monsters fought/Deaths' (I used the titles from the intro time hacks, so that’s why it’s not Japanese title) In the Dark – A Fast Shadow/ Green Nargacuga / N/A - Quest Complete Tornado-Like Fangs / Sand Barioth / N/A - Quest Complete Ripped At The Seems / Baleful Gigginox / N/A - Quest Complete King Of The Sky, Rathalos! / Rathalos / N/A - Quest Complete (These little superscripts are to determine what monster carted who, will I track this?) 'Behind the scenes/production notes/random notes' Intro #2 with time hacks (good thing this didn’t continue or I’d be out of a job! Actually, it was kinda sweet.) Shepard edited this one? 13:24 Monster Hunter University with Shepard returns “Lesson 4 – Long Swords” it goes to the 20:30 mark 27:38 “Prey for Life” Music Video 42:20 Wise Teachings According to K.O. Han #10 (KO Han vs. BBQ) Talking out of my turkey gobbles 46:13 Replay of Nahxela KO’ing Sand Barioth with the lance shield. With Wise Teachings music and hammer icon. ~48:30 WE OWN HARD (flashes on screen) 52:48 Time to Poop “ready for your exam, Diablos. 53:03 Proctology is magic pop-up. They have their 10K viewers now! Hizzah! You can still subscribe though. “There will be Cherry Blossom stuff until I’m poor and destitute and on the streets” says Shepard 'Recurring/New Jokes' End show line –“Never stop dancing”. After the bump, “See the picture at Monster Hunter Late Night” Monster Hunter Fest Week #7 – Shepard’s smiling face returns yet again to offer you prizes for participating in Operation “Cherry Blossom”. No news about MH on PS Vita. iCEMAN_noob wins! (Fixed cough cough fixed) (Just kidding!)